


i loved, and i loved, and i lost you

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Series: in history we trust [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heir Alec Lightwood, I upgraded it to a Manor in the English Countryside, M/M, Memory Loss, Secret Relationship, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Soldier Magnus Bane, WWI AU, Week 11: Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: Alexander Lightwood, a member of Britain’s upper class and heir to an estate, is not allowed to enlist in the war by an otherwise harmless heart murmur.But he is not left unscathed.Especially when his home is turned into a military hospital, and one of the patients is his secret lover..Or: Alexander Lightwood runs into an injured Magnus Bane, and mourns what he has lost next to the ruthless sea.





	i loved, and i loved, and i lost you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> hope you enjoy my twist on this prompt!
> 
> loosely inspired by Downton Abbey, title from 'hurts like hell' by fleurie
> 
> let the angst ensue.

The smell of salt is pungent, wafting up into the manor.

Or manor turned military hospital, it would be more accurate to say.

It is 1916, and the war has finally reached Heathcliffe Estate.

Alexander Lightwood, the heir of the estate with a murmur in his heart, wishes it hadn't. 

Especially not with the face of a lover scarred by war's cruel hand.

Or wrong time, wrong place, a piece of rusty shrapnel embedded in the face.

His mother, the current Lady of Heathcliffe, had ordered him to walk around the ward whilst there was a photographer for the local news and sit beside the beds of the fallen.

He hadn't expected Magnus to be there.

His whole life, Alexander had been taught how to act, to smile when his world was tumbling down around him.

It had been very useful an hour ago when his eyes fell onto Magnus' battered face.

He may have been sleeping, but he had never looked more tormented.

The sharp scent of salt from the thrashing sea below him mocks him of the tears he cannot weep.

They had met in London, Magnus a waiter for a fancy restaurant which was where Izzy's elaborate birthday bash took place in 1911.

Alexander had been intrigued by the waiter with sparkling eyes and sharp wit.

He had slipped Magnus his address and asked him to write.

It was a dance amongst the roaring flames of a snobbish, disapproving society.

Alexander had never loved disobeying his mother more than when Magnus had spent nights at his London apartment, curled up in his arms.

Magnus, his love, who had been called up for the war effort in 1915, and Maryse had prevented him from travelling to London to kiss his lover goodbye, though she thought it was for the mundane business of meeting with the accountant. She forced him, instead, to meet the youngest daughter of the Branwells, Lydia.

Alexander wrote a letter to Magnus as night fell, the stars sparkling against the thrashing sea, at a time he was supposed to be courting the lady.

Magnus, who had woken up for a few seconds and looked at Alexander with glazed-over eyes. Alexander wished he hadn't.

Alexander should return inside before the gossip starts.

He straightens his white tie. Dinner is in an hour, and for that, he must be presentable.

Alexander Lightwood, the heir to one of the most prolific and wealthy estates of Britain, looks out onto the harsh, cold British sea, and cries for a love who no longer knows him.

.

_ Excuse me, sir, but who are you? _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed - all comments and kudos and whatnot are all seen and appreciated.
> 
> writing 'Alexander' for a whole story instead of 'Alec' was very weird, but I thought it apt to his status within it.


End file.
